Please Just Say It I'm Dying To Know
by chocofrostings
Summary: Zach returns to Gallagher Academy not knowing his feelings for Cammie. They are both put together for a mission can they complete it together. Story is better then summary
1. Chapter 1

**_Hope you like this story I just started it. Please review_**

**_Disclaimer_**

**_I do not own Gallagher Girl Ally Carter does_**

Cammie's POV

"So remember movie night is planned, the entire Gallagher Academy is going out to the city to watch Black Out," Bex said. I was at the school council meeting and we decided to have

some fun

watching the newest movie called Black Out. Sometimes are council meetings are so boring, the only fun thing about this one was that we decided movie night. They were now talking

about

how to make Gallagher Academy look better. I was just fiddling with one of my lose strands coming out of my sweater, and before I knew it the meeting was over. I quickly got up with

Bex and Macey and we went to go to lunch. I was starving hopefully they had something good to eat. I was craving for a Caesar salad so badly. Liz came running up to us "Guess what

you guys Blackthorne Boys are coming to our school again, it looks like they are going to come every year for second semester," she said. I froze oh no I was going to have to see Zach

the last I saw him was before he left to school, he kissed me. I definitely did not want to see him, I mean its not like I have any feelings for him. I was probably just some girl to him, he

probably has another girlfriend by now. The only real relationship I ever really hade was with Josh but that is over now. "Hey aren't you happy, I mean come on we all know that you're

totally into Zach," Macey said. "He probably doesn't even remember me," I said. "Right like that's going to happen," Macey said, both Bex and Liz laughed. "Come on you guys by the time

we get to the cafeteria I'm sure all the food will be gone," Bex said. I of course got a Caesar salad, there were cherry tomatoes, bell peppers, nuts, these purple things that I didn't know

about on it, and balsamic vinegar on it. It looked good so I took it, I scarfed it down so quickly. "Looks like your hungry," Bex said. Everyone started laughing again, I mean can't a girl be

hungry. We all had etiquettes class with Madame Dabney, so we walked together to that class. Well today we were learning how to be proper when you are eating at a formal dinner. I

pretty much was about to fall asleep, I didn't get any sleep last night anyway and this was so boring. I had my mind on Zach though, what was he going to say to me? The bell rang, and I

had no idea what we talked about. By the time. When I got to my room I bounced on my bed at fell asleep, I was that tired. By the time I woke up it was 3 am so I still had about five

hours till class started. Everyone was fast asleep, I mean no one is like me they all sleep late and wake up when school starts. I sleep early and wake up early, I had a English paper due,

which I didn't exactly want to do but I knew I had to. I started on that and finished it in about two hours. I did a stupid assignment that Madame Dabney assigned and I still had two

hours till class started tomorrow so I decided that I might as well get some more sleep. I couldn't sleep, I was just thinking about Zach and how he kissed me before he left. Before I knew

it I fell asleep. I woke up to Bex yelling at Liz to wake up. By the time we got down for breakfast it was 8:50 so there was nothing good left so I didn't eat anything. After breakfast we all

went outside and there was the bus the exact bus that Zach left on the last time I saw him. All the Blackthorne boys were getting out. I saw Grant and Jonas but no Zach. Finally he got

out he was the last one, he cut is hair it looked better and he got just a bit tanned. We all had to greet the boys so I did of course. I really hoped Zach would notice me, I saw Zach he

was talking to Tina Walters. I really hated her, she is so annoying and she always calls Zach Zachy. I was talking to Jonas when Zach walked up to me and said "Hi Gallagher Girl how was

your summer."

**_Hope you liked it Please Review :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer I do not own Gallgher Girls Ally Carter does!_**

Cammie's POV

Did Zach just ask me how my summer was or am I just dreaming. I quickly say "Fine how about you." "Uhh I'm fine too," Zach said, I sounded so stupid in front of Zach couldn't I say

something else other then fine instead I just stand there. Zach was about to say something when Jonas says "Hey Zach come on lets go get our key and go up to my room, me, you, and

Grant are rooming together." "Uhh okay see yah Cammie," Zach said, I just stood their looking like an idiot. I couldn't even get a word out of my mouth, "Why didn't you say anything to

Zach," Bex said , "I didn't know what to say," I said. "We better go to class, I'll see you in the room, bye," Bex said. Well I had coveups next, hopefully Zach wasn't in the same class as me.

Well guess what he was in the same class with me and also he was totally smiling at this one girl, and I don't even know her name. When bell rang I walked out of the classroom and when I

was going to my locker, I bumped into Zach. Well I just kept on walking, "So Gallagher girl remember our kiss," Zach said. He smirked right at me, well I didn't exactly know what to say so

I just squeaked "Yah I do", man he was enjoying every minute of this. "Wait what's wrong do you not remember me or are you just shy," Zach said smiling," I had to gather up my

courage and give him a piece of my mind "I am not shy," I yell "And plus you kissed me I didn't kiss you, and plus that kiss meant nothing to me at all." "Of course it didn't," Zach said "I

mean its not like you even liked it," Ughh I was getting really annoyed at him right now. "I didn't like the kiss," I said. "Oh right as if you didn't kiss me back when I kissed you," Zach said.

Well I didn't exactly get to answer that question when Mr. Solomon came right up to me and Zach and said " You both are going on a mission together," "Why," I said. "Well I think

someone not a spy knows where and what Gallagher Academy is and, I need you two too get me that man and bring him to me," Mr. Solomon said. "You guys will have to be a couple

though so it doesn't seem so suspicious you know. So that he doesn't think that you guys are spy's and all. I mean you have to figure out who he works for and everything and come back

and tell me,. Can you do the mission?" I didn't know what to say, I mean on a mission with Zach of course not, I so couldn't handle this. "Well of course we will do it," Zach said, "Well

great then you will start your mission on Friday," Mr. Solomon said. Mr. Solomon left and my mouth was gaped open, why in the world would Zach agree to this. " See you tomorrow Gallagher Girl," Zach said, and then he smirked at me.

**_Hope you liked it :). Please revieww I only got six review for my first chapter I want atleast 14 reviews before I start my next chapter. i will not post another chapter until I get that many reviews. Oh and just telling you the next chapter has so much Zammie which means Zach and Cammie in it :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer I do not own Gallagher Girls Ally Carter does!_**

Cammie's POV

"Cammie are you okay, you hardly touched your food," Bex said

"Yah I'm fine," I said

What I really wanted to say was no of course I wasn't fine, I did not want to go on a mission with Zachary Goode. First of all he didn't like me, and I didn't like him so why do we have to

pretend to be a couple for this stupid mission. In 30 minutes I had to go with Zach into the city alone, I so was not ready for that. After I finished eating, Zach walked up to me, "Are you

ready Gallagher Girl,"

"Yah lets go," I said

Well I know I sounded completely stupid but whatever. We crossed the wall so that no one knew from the other side of Gallagher Academy that we were from this school. We were In the

city, I didn't know what man we were looking for or what I was suppose to do, but I knew Zach knew what we were looking for. He ducked run Cammie run, I ran I didn't know why I was

running but I was running, he grabbed my arm. We ran into this tunnel which was really small, I mean I doubt that we could fit into that little space. Zach pushed me in, We were

squeezed together, he was on one side I was on the other, our lips were centimeters away from touching. My whole body was seriously on him, It felt both weird and good. We stayed

like that for a whole 20 minutes until he told me that we were safe he slowly inched away from me grabbing my hand and we got out of the tunnel. I still didn't know what we were hiding

for. "We're safe," he said, "Great," I said, I didn't know why we were running but we definitely were soaking wet. The tunnel had water in it and my clothes were completely ruined.

"Come on lets go into that shop and buy some new clothes," Zach said, he pulled me towards the door and he got a pair of jeans and a shirt and he took me to the other side of the store

the side for women. They didn't have any clothes that I would wear, They had shirts that were tube top total mini skirts and shorts. I was so not wearing any of these. "Try this on," Zach said, he was holding up shorts that were super short and a shirt that was a tube top. "I am so not trying that on," I said.

"Well you have too unless you want to go out soaking wet," He said

"Fine I'll wear it", I grabbed the clothes from his hand and tried it on.

Zach's POV

Goodness how long does she take to try on a pair of shorts and a shirt, Cammie walked out. She looked so hot those shorts were so mini and that shirt whoa. "Happy," she said. I bought them and walked out of the store. "See now you could fit in, everyone was seriously dressed like Cammie wearing shorts and a shirt.

Cammie's POV

I hated these clothes, Zach was just staring at me and that seriously drove me nuts. "Hey Cammie," I heard a familiar voice it was Josh, Zach looked at him, and he took me and pressed

his lips against mine, okay I don't what made him do that but he kissed me. I let go of him, Josh just looked at us. "So you guys are together," Josh said, "No we aren't," I said. "Uhh

okay, so i haven't seen you in a while Cammie ," Josh said, "Yah well I have been busy,even though he knows nothing about me being a spy, I couldnt take chances telling him anything.

"So you want to get a cup of coffee sometime, Josh said. To tell you the truth somewhere deep down inside my heart I still had feelings for Josh, I mean who wouldn't. "I'd love to," I

said, "Great well see about tommorow," He said, " "Sure I'll meet you there," I said. "Cool bye Cammie, nice seeing you Zach," Josh said and he left. Now I was pissed at Zach, "What is

your problem what made you do that," I said, "Well I just thought that you know you liked me and you wanted to

kiss me." "I don't like you, and plus I think you like me," I said "Oh really so if I did like you would I do this" He grabbed me and kissed me again we made out for like 2 minutes, his lips

were so soft and then he let go of me and then I said" Well if I liked you which I don't would I do this" I grabbed him and kissed him and then I let go of him. "Well good that settles it

then, we don't like each other," He said, and then he wrapped is hands around my waist and we kissed.

**_Hope you liked it im going for 17 reviews and then i'll update_**


	4. Authors Note

**_Well Hey you guys! Okay I know I haven't posted in a really long time but I have been really busy and I am aslo working on another story for Gallagher Girls I dont want to give out the title yet but it will be posted soon but i really hope this weekend that i can update Please just say it i'm dying to know. Oh and if you have any ideas for my story PS I love you please just tell me what it is in a review! I promise I will update Please just say it im dying to knoww thiss weekend!_**

**_Yayy! Oh and thanks for all the reviews i have like so many nowww yayy!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclamier: I do not own Gallagher Girls Ally Carter doess!_**

**_Cammie's POV_**

Damn I'm tired I said to myself. I didnt even feel like openeing my room door, I walked in and leaped onto the bed. Bex, Macey, and Liz were already sleeping, It was such a long day today.

I was still in shock that Zack kissed me, and I still couldn't believe that I kissed him back. I mean its not like I didn't enjoy it, but it just didn't seem all that real. I didnt't real feel like thinking

about it right know, atleast tommorow is a Saturday and I can sleep in. I still didn't get what Zach saw that we had to run. I never asked him, I felt like I was in a dream when I kissed

Zachary Goode. Wait but I had to go meet Josh for coffee tommorow, I mean its not like he didn't see us kissing. Was the only reason Zach kissed me because he saw Josh. I am so

confused. I mean was Zach and I just a one time thing or something. You know what I'll just figure all of this out tommorow morning. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes, I seriously

couldn't sleep with Bex snoring every 2 seconds. I looked at my clock and realized that it was 2:00 am in the morning. I better get to sleep, I closed my eyes and just though about Zach and

fell asleep.

**_Macey's POV_**

"Get up Cammie its 12:00 you slept for so long," Macey said. "Don't make me call Bex." I woke up so quickly and got out of bed. "I'll meet you in the library, I haven't payed any attention

to what Madame Dabney has been saying the past two days, you have to help me," Macey said. She rushed out of the room, I mean its not like she even asked me if I wanted to help

her, she just expects me to help her, well I guess thats just Macey. Okay so help Macey from 12:30 to 2:00 then come and study for awhile from 2:00 to 4:00 and meet up with Josh at

4:30 to however long we talk. Great I have all this sorted out I think. I brushed my teeth and wore some clothes that looked decent and rushed out. I found Macey sitting on one of the

tables in the study area. She had 7 books laid out in front of her. "So which one do you want to start first the manners or the worksheets," I said. Lets start with the manners they are

easier. She opened the book and started flipping through the pages when I heard laughing coming from behind me. Guess what there he was Zachary Goode flirting with another girl.

Why would I ever think that he liked me. I quickly turned back, I felt sick to my stomach. I was so looking forward to seeing Josh this afternoon. "Are we going to start," Macey said. That

was the longest 1 and a half our of my life. I just couldn't take it Zach and that girl sitting right behind me. Right when it was 2:00 I rushed out of my seat, Zach must have heard me

because he finally looked up and smirked at me. What the hell, why was he smirking at me, acting all innocent because he so wasn't. I didn't want to smile I had a mad look on my

face and I left. I was sure that he knew that I was mad, I mean its not like he didnt't deserve it. You know what I shouldn't even care what he does, I rushed to my room and wore one

of my cutest shirts and rushed out it was a;ready 4:10, I had to hurry I ran straight to the cofee shop. There Josh was with a girl, great my day was getting better and better by the

minute. I waved my hand and Josh motioned to me to come sit. I sat on the empty chair,"This is my girlfriend Hannah," Josh said. I so did not see that coming, "Pleased to meet you,"

Hannah said "Josh had told me alot about you." She was a tad bit formal, "Uhh great," I replied. I felt so left out like I didn't belong there. I sat there for over a hour hearing them

tell me the story of how they met. When it was 5:40 I finally told them that I had to go and rushed out of the coffee shop. I just needed to go to my room and not think about anything. I

realized that I had to go on a mission with Zach tommorow. I went to my room and took out my textbooks so that I could read for awhile. No one was in the room but me, it was the

perfect time to catch up on some studying. When I opened my textbook there was a knock on the door. Great now what, I slowly opened the door and there Zach was holding a rose in

his hand.

**_Hope you liked it:) Okay well 40 reviews and then I will update. _**

**_yayy I finally updated this chapter after like a month I'm not done with my chapter for my new story. I will be done next week so check if I posted my new story next week I am not giving out the name yet_**

**_-chocofrostings :) :) :)_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Yayy finally updated. I know I am a terrible person for not updating in so long. But hey better late then never right :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS ALLY CARTER DOESS!**_

_Flashback. I slowly opened the door and there Zach was holding a rose._

Cammie's POV

Great, now what did Zach want.

"Aww Gallagher Girl, are you still upset with me."

Oh god now he was going to drive me insane. Before I even thought about what I was doing, I snatched the rose out of his hand threw it to the ground and stomped on it with all my might and shut the door right in Zach's face. He deserved it, he kissed me and next thing I know it he's throwing googly eyes at another girl. I had enough studying for today, I better get some sleep.

Bex's POV

"Wake Up," Bex yelled in my ear.

"Shut the hell up," I yelled.

" Jeez calm down I was just waking you up."

"Oh sorry Bex, just had a bad dream."

Cammie's POV

Did I want to see Zach right now? NO! But of course from out of the blue he ends up in front of me. This time holding purple roses. I decided to play along. "Aww Zachy you brought me roses," I said in a sweet voice and then snatched them and threw them to the ground. I walk away and bumped in to . "Great I found you both." "I have some more information on the person we are looking for. "I believe that he has checked in to the Grand Palace Hotel, I need you to get him and bring him to the Academy. Surely it should be quite easy for you both."he finished saying..

"Yes ," Zach and I replied at the same time.

"You might need to stay there for a couple of nights, so here are your room keys. Good luck, and also you will be excused from your classes."

And he left. "Gallagher Girl you are going to see a whole lot of me."

**_Author's Note_**

**_I decided to skip this part and now we are at the part when they are checking into the Grand Palace Hotel. Enjoy!_**

Cammie's POV

I hadn't said a word to Zach all day and he hadn't said a word to me either. We opened our room door only to find one bed. "Looks like we're gonna have to snuggle in tonight." Zach said.

"Yah right nice try, I'm going to go request them for another bed to be put in." I said.

I walked out of the room and pressed the button to get into the elevators. The elevator light blinked and I walked into the elevator. Out of nowhere a man walked up and I should have noticed with my spy senses. But he punched me in the stomach and I collapsed.

**_Cliffy hah. Enjoyed it! Please comment and tell me what you think. 55 Reviews = Chapter 6. I will be updating PS i LOVE YOU VERY SOON._**


End file.
